Cenred's Best Lover
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin/Cenred slash


Cenred walked into his chambers to literally be trampled by a flying body. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, soft warm lips glued to his own. His young lover moaned loudly as his head turned and twisted in a desperate attempt to suck the King's tongue.

Cenred dropped the scroll in his hand and ran his hands up and down the slim waist then pulled away only slightly so he could trail his mouth down Merlin's throat. Merlin's mouth fell open in a silent gasp and threw his head back feeling the hot tongue trail up his neck and to his ear lobe.

"You are very anxious today, Merlin." Cenred breathed before kissing the boy's ear. He then paused. "Is there a reason for this?" The King breathed.

"Yes." Merlin grabbed until the neck-long, wavy locks with one hand and with the other hand ran his fingers through Cenred's skull. "You. Ah!" He yelped and pulled back when Cenred's teeth dug in to his neck. Merlin brought his hand to his neck and frowned. "Ow." He winced low, pulling his hand away as if he expected to see blood.

"Oh stop that." Cenred growled lustful as he threw Merlin backwards on the bed, he went down after, seeing as Merlin's leg still had a tight grip around the king's waist.

Cenred's hand again ran up Merlin's waist until he reached the hem of his pants then slowly slid his hand inside gripping one ass cheek, then giving it a small teasing squeeze before sliding Merlin's pants off in one slow motion.

Merlin shut his eyes and moaned low feeling Cenred's breath on his neck again. He felt his pants slide off his legs and wrapped his legs around Cenred's waist again, until his feet curled the back of his King's. He could feel Cenred's hand between them as the King pulled his own length out of his pants then lined the heated cock with the waiting entrance.

Cenred's lips slid up Merlin's throat until he reached his ear. "We have to be quick. We have visitors for dinner, remember?"

Merlin, who was suddenly breathless with his eyes shut, nodded enthusiastically. So Cenred pushed in. The separate cries in the room were mixed of pain and pleasure. Merlin with the pain of being penetrated, but the pleasure of who he was letting and the thought of the even harder pleasure yet that was to come. And Cenred's cries with pure pleasure of the hot, tightness that took in his most sensitive organ.

Cenred shut his eyes and grit his teeth holding himself back from starting something that would possibly hurt his most longest and most intimate lover. Cenred had many over the years. . . (before meeting Merlin that is) and none of the lovers were as sensitive, as willing or loving as Merlin. Yet Merlin seemed to be the most perfect for the king who liked to torment for the hell of it.

As the first year of Merlin's arrival passed Cenred became less intimidating and more careless. Though the king hated this side of him, he couldn't bring himself to turn Merlin away, especially since the boy had already promised himself to the king. On the night before his 17 birthday, Merlin crawled into Cenred's bed chamber where they had their first night of love-making. Though the boy wasn't experienced, he wasn't totally clueless on how to pleasure a needy king such as Cenred, and so their new lives as lover's began.

Cenred growled and started a slow and steady but rough pace. He could no longer contain the need spinning in his stomach. Every time he thrust inside his lover Cenred could hear Merlin gasp. The king reached up and grabbed Merlin's face holding him in place so he could see his lover's eyes as they made love. Cenred brought their lips together in a rough and wet kiss as he quickened his pace by slowly pulling out then slamming back inside making Merlin cry out in to the chambers. Merlin moaned and gasped leaving his mouth open and Cenred took this time to slip his tongue inside the hot mouth.

The king quickened his pace even more making the bed in the chambers squeak loud.

"Oh..." Merlin moaned loudly and dug his nails into his lover's back. "Yes... there... please..."

"Sh, sh, sh." Cenred ran his fingers through the dark hair then grabbed a handful as he kissed Merlin's head. "Merlin... love... AH!" Cenred shut his eyes, pausing as he felt himself releasing his seed inside his lover. He brought his teeth down and bit Merlin's neck in the same spot he did at first.

Merlin's mouth open in a silent gasp, his eyes rolled back in his head and he held on tight to Cenred's body with his legs, running his hands down until he felt the King's hard ass cheeks. Merlin gave a hard squeeze then ran his hands up and down using Cenred's ass to pull him closer.

"I love you." Cenred whispered into the boy's ear.

A smile crossed Merlin's lips. "I know."

Cenred pulled away from Merlin's neck and looked down at him just as his younger lover's eyes opened, the king raised an eyebrow. "Do you love me?"

"Um..." Merlin squinted playfully.

"Hey." Cenred scolded low.

Merlin giggled. "Mm. Does the sun exist?"

Cenred smiled then looked out the window. "Mm, yes, yes, it's still there." Both lover's laughed.

"Then you know my answer."

Cenred only smiled then leaned down bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Review Please :)


End file.
